


Sunbeams Are Not Made Like Me

by orphan_account



Category: Strangers in Paradise
Genre: Challenge Response, Character of Color, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Incest, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David compares his relationships with the two most important women in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbeams Are Not Made Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Insanejournal's Porn-Battle.

Katchoo and David lay in bed, talking about the old days as if they'd been good, _my god, could you believe the things we did with that ice sculpture, I was so hammered, did you ever hear about that? Did you even know Darcy had a brother?_ It can't last, and doesn’t, and the sick dry feeling creeps in on both of them, and they fall quiet.

'I head _something_ about Darcy’s brother, all right,' Katchoo says eventually. David grimaces. 'Was it true?'

'I did a lot of things. We – did a lot of things,' David says. 'I was a different person then. Completely,' he adds, feeling the insufficiency of those words. Katchoo doesn’t ask more, but her heart skips a beat, and she takes another drag of her cigarette to keep the cold from her heart.

Years and years back, Darcy was fucking Yousaka in the jacuzzi. It was never the other way around. The water jet stung his back as she squished him between her breasts and the marble, and he clung to her, moving his hips up to meet hers as much as he could, and she hissed between her lips, the beast clawing its way out. He was always covered in bites and bruises, since he was - too young. He hid them well. He wasn't a loser. He could crack a good boy's nose on a pavement so they'd never get it straight again. He was a winner, and if Darcy (raped) liked to fuck him so what? She was worth it. She was hot. Every boy wanted her. Yousaka loved her, after all, desperately, as much as he hated her. Equal measures.

David takes the cigarette out of Katchoo's mouth only to kiss her, and replaces it afterwards, thinking of cancer, the possibility of black lungs under that sweet swell of breast. She smiles at him, touches his brow, loves him for what Darcy despised him, for letting other people make their own decisions, even if thinks they’re bad ones. Love, and thou shalt be loved. Sometimes.


End file.
